


Shiny

by Penknife



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's not the happy ending, but it's definitely a good beginning.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



"Didn't I tell you I could crack the code on the map?" Hardison bragged as Eliot pried open the lid of the chest. "And that I could correct for the magnetic drift—"

"You did, so we've heard it," Eliot said. The gold in the chest gleamed, and Parker's face lit up. She plunged her hands in and let coins stream through her fingers.

"We are very, very rich," Hardison said reverently.

"That's a problem," Eliot growled. "Every crew in the Caribbean will be after us the moment they hear about this."

"So shiny," Parker said as if hypnotized, but then she sobered. "But you're right."

"So we put it in the bank, set up new identities, we all retire as gentry. Happy ending, right?" Hardison didn't sound entirely convinced. 

"We should get a ship," Parker said.

"I'm wanted in so many places, you can't imagine," Eliot said. "I'm not retiring anywhere that there's a price on my head, and that's everywhere."

"We should get a ship," Parker insisted. "We could fit her out, hire a crew. Hardison can navigate."

"I can, but I'm not, precisely …"

"A pirate?" Eliot prompted. "You rob people."

"On land. Usually with their help."

"Keep doing that," Parker said. "But a lot of rich men's ships deserve to be sunk. Don't they?"

Eliot didn't have to think about the question, but he watched Hardison thinking about it.

"You're right," Hardison said, and the three of them clasped hands.

"Let's go steal a pirate ship," Parker said.

"I thought the plan was to buy a ship, with this treasure—" Hardison began.

Parker looked at him askance. "Who buys things?"

"We'll figure it out," Eliot said, and gave in to the temptation to bury his hand in the damp coins and let them slide heavy through his fingers.


End file.
